User talk:WindStar7125
---- Please remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar. ---- Yo Yo Windy! Good to hear from you, man. I hope you're doing better than before, man. Thank you for your endearing comments on the wiki. I know the wiki is not done yet, as you know Dragon Ball is a product that has so much new stuff coming out that it's like juggling swords to try to complete. On the issues between yourself and I: I do not harbor any resentment or anger towards you over the situation between us last year. I want to sincerely accept your apology. With no conditions or any form of passive aggressiveness. I have always respected your work here and respected your role when you were here. I can understand your situation on how it is frustrating being a system operator. I too have recently felt the same way and I needed to leave momentarily, and attacked a good member and loyal user, Lin. On a small and trivial issue that could’ve been resolved without hostility. We’ve made up and we’re pass our conflict. I will own up to whatever I did to offend you. I apologize if I denigrated any of your contributions even one year later you still have more edits than me. You were the great work-horse on our wiki and felt that we did not assist you as much as we should've. I felt that our entire situation was a misunderstanding. As the more text I wrote to clear up my intention, seemed to only worsen as the internet’s robotic lack of context did no justice to our situation. Nonetheless sorry for clashing with you and although your message was a ‘disaster’ it was true. I accepted those criticisms and even today I try to do some of the tasks. I have unprotected your page and accept your apologies :) -- 03:33, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Sure let's talk I have an hour free i'll be on, while I edit. 00:43, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Heya! Hey, Windy! Sorry for taking so long to reply; my friends roped me into a game and that's pretty much what I've been doing for the past six hours. I'm glad to hear from you again, and want you to know I accept your apology wholeheartedly. While you were here, you were pulling the brunt of the work, and I know from experience that I myself can't be the easiest person to put up with, so I doubt I made any stress or depression you had any easier — I myself apologize for an shortcomings of my own at the time. And thanks a lot for the compliments to the wiki; we've tried to truck on even in the light of not gaining near as many new users as we'd like to have seen in the beginning, and in light of your departure, but we aren't dead yet. Pretty sure things have changed around here though since you were last here. Regardless, thanks, Windy, and your apologies are accepted!—Mina Țepeș 07:16, May 12, 2017 (UTC) : I'd like that, but you know me; has to be literally any weekday. As of the moment (weekend) I'm about to head out. So hit me up tomorrow, or any day before Saturday? If I'm not at work, I'll respond as quick as possible.—Mina Țepeș 03:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Nah, I've been up for about an hour playing Fire Emblem. I'll head to the chat.—Mina Țepeș 17:32, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :: My internet crashed, I'm back in the chatroom if you wanted to keep talking.—Mina Țepeș 18:32, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Bot Hello Windy! How do I use a Bot? I need some help on a couple of name changes and feel using a bot would be easier. But I have never once learned nor been told how to use a bot. Any help would be appreciated :) 04:08, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you so much man.. I try to get one from wikia. -- 23:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Interesting It is an interesting read, but the funny thing is, this isn't 100% new information. It was mentioned in another interview that Toriyama supplies the script to the anime team and to Toyable and then they make their changes and alterations as they see fit — I was surprised to see that Toriyama doesn't even supply dialogue though. This man basically gives them the skeleton of the plot as he sees fit, and lets them fill in the brunt of it. God, to be this lazy and still get paid.—Mina Țepeș 08:31, May 22, 2017 (UTC) : Oh, yeah, but I knew about that one; it was mentioned in the XenoVerse 2 ''manga. So yeah, Toyable can officially continue the manga well into whenever Toriyama decides age is too much.—Mina Țepeș 02:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Cauliflo I see no reason not to; I actually ''want to put her there, but didn't want someone to remove the image. Please, if you wanna put her in the infobox, do it. #CauifloBestGirl—Mina Țepeș 23:17, May 31, 2017 (UTC) : Yep. Cauliflo is pretty much on fire at the moment. And looking at a preview from the next episode, she becomes a Super Saiyan 2 next ep. I have no idea what this girl is, because "talent" is too tame a word for what she can do. But I am loving every second of it. Rooting for U6 in this tournament.—Mina Țepeș 23:29, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh I enjoy Hit; he's an interesting character. 1,000 years old, and has interesting abilities a lot of mystery surrounding his backstory. I wouldn't wanna see him die. Granted, I care more about Cauliflo because she is super cute but hey.—Mina Țepeș 23:47, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh, hell, Hit wins. I love Black, but Hit would win for one reason. Black is like Gokū; he fights. Hit doesn't fight, he kills.—Mina Țepeș 00:06, June 1, 2017 (UTC)